


acceptance

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Emotional bonding, F/M, First Time, Past Child Abuse, Post episode 75
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: While Vansh is recovering from his poisonous attack, Riddhima and he have a heart to heart wherein they get to learn a lot more about each other.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 2





	acceptance

Riddhima opened one of the drawers on her vanity desk and searched around for a jewelry box. Her old one was filled to the top with all her little trinkets and she was getting tired of unknotting all the thin chains from each other.

Pulling one out, she clicked it open and was surprised to see numerous colorful rakhis inside. She glanced at Vansh who had been resting from his vicious poisonous attack. She picked one rakhi up and ran her thumb over it curiously. Along the red threads were several multi-colored beads. It was simple in design, but also quite beautiful. She rummaged through the box, sifting through all the other rakhis. The designs, patterns, and colors were all different yet they all were tied together with one common element - two sisters’ deep love for their brother.

Saddened, Riddhima placed the rakhi back in the box.

Just how many times had she wished for a brother? Older or younger didn’t matter, just as long as a brother existed. Someone who fulfilled his vows of always protecting her from every danger. Someone who would put people in place who dared to hurt her even in the slightest of ways. Someone who would be ready to move mountains just to see a smile on her face.

Far too many times would be the correct count. Every day she spent at the orphanage she desperately wished to have a family to go to. Every scolding from the warden, every hateful comment from the kids at school made her wish for someone, just _anyone_ to come and whisk her away. All she ever wanted was to silence people when they would question whose blood she belonged to. To put them in their place when they would sneer at her and boastfully proclaim that she can’t possibly belong to a good family. Good families don’t abandon innocent children. That’s an act that only _bad_ families do. It’s the _bad_ set of parents who neglect and add a burden on society.

Riddhima scoffed.

A burden. Just how often did she hear that as a child? It’s a burden to feed you. It’s a burden to clothe you. Why are you asking for more? You should be _grateful_ for what you have. That rackety bed in a corner with the deflated pillows and torn up bedsheets - you should be thankful for it. The limited portions of food you get - that’s a lot more than the kids on the street get. Do you want to be a kid on the street? Do you want to lie out in the cold, with no roof over your head?

She closed the lid with a loud snap. Vansh stirred awake, and blearily opened his eyes. Riddhima quickly placed the box back in the drawer and slid it shut. With a deep breath, she walked over to the bed and sat in the empty space beside him. Resting a hand over his forehead, she checked his temperature.

“How are you feeling now?” She quietly asked.

Vansh didn’t answer. Simply blinked his eyes. He might want to go back to sleep again.

“Pani doon?”

He shook his head.

She ran a hand through his hair and noticed how soft it was. It was when Vansh opened his eyes to stare at her that she realized what she was doing. Fearing his reaction, she immediately brought her hand back.

“Karti raho.” He quietly told her. “Acha lag raha hai.”

Nodding, she ran her hand through his hair again. He closed his eyes, and Riddhima noticed how with time his shoulders began to relax. Riddhima wondered if the period in which he laid in a deep sleep was the only time when he got some peace. It must be. For whenever she saw him awake, he would walk around as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Riddhima would like to share the load but she greatly hesitated.

Vansh isn’t the kind of man she had dreamt her husband to be. She had already found her ideal lover, and that was in Kabir. Gentle, soft, caring. Yes, he had lied to her but it was for a good cause. He was an officer of the law and his lie was a necessity for the country’s protection. Had he been anyone else, Riddhima would have never seen him again. She would have thrown him out of her life with a broken heart. But he was a police officer. A man who had sworn to protect the nation’s citizens at all cost. How could she possibly reject a man with that much integrity? Moreover, he fulfilled a need in her life that she had been so desperately seeking since she was a child.

She stopped raking her hand through Vansh’s hair and laid down beside him. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder, and held his upper arm

Vansh was nowhere near the man she wanted, yet he’s the one she has. There have been very few moments in her short married life with him where she has actually been okay in having him as her husband. But those moments have always been borne out of extreme circumstances. Situations wherein she has been on the verge of dying and he has either saved her or attempted to heal her. Those feelings she fostered can’t be love. They must simply just be gratitude.

But was there care? Did she hold any semblance of concern for him?

She peeked a glance at him. He looked so innocent whilst asleep. Riddhima knew he was anything but that. There wasn’t a single innocent bone in his body. His every single movement was shrouded with a dark cloud of suspicion. Has he truly committed the murders that Kabir had accused him of? Riddhima wasn’t sure. What she did know was that he’s guilty of hurting people. She doesn’t even need to find proof of a victim to make that statement true. She has been at the receiving end of his heated temper many times already.

Riddhima closed her eyes, and tried to silence her mind. She didn’t want to think about all the times he hurt her. Even though she knew it was important that she kept account of all the times he was awful to her, she wanted to focus on the good. She truly wanted to believe that the times where he was kind to her weren’t rare. That he was capable of being loving and caring to her all the time.

She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder and squeezed his arm tighter. She allowed herself to drift into sleep with that wish in mind.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Riddhima up with a jolt. Doing so made her bump her head against Vansh’s chin and he too, startled awake.

The door squeaked open and Aangre poked his head inside.

“Boss, Bhabhi,” He greeted.

Riddhima immediately sat up.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but dinner lekar aaya hoon.” He informed, pushing the door further open.

“Kitna time hua hai?” Riddhima asked over a yawn.

“Saath baje hai.” Aangre informed her, wheeling in a food cart.

_Shit_ , Riddhima thought through her hazy mind.

She looked over at Vansh, and he was watching Aangre with a blank stare.

“Khushboo achi hai.” He said, finally making himself sit up. “Jaani pehchani si lag rahi hai. Kya hai?” He asked, whilst stretching his arms out.

Aangre smiled proudly. “I knew you would remember it.”

He lifted the tray and hovered it over them. Riddhima and Vansh immediately folded their legs into a criss cross. On the flattened space in front of them, Aangre put down the tray. He lifted the giant silver cloche and revealed three bowls. Two were medium sized and held rice while the last one was large and held some sort of curry.

Vansh leaned forward and inhaled deeply. Riddhima was mesmerized seeing Vansh’s lips curve upwards into a smile. She wasn’t quite sure she had seen him smile like that before.

“Thai fish curry and jasmine rice. I thought you might like it.” Aangre informed.

“Like it? I’m gonna love it.” Vansh spoke enthusiastically.

He immediately picked up his spoon and began scooping some of the curry onto the rice.

“I hope so considering I made it.” Aangre revealed with a shy blush.

Riddhima looked at him surprised. “Yeh khaana tumne banaya hai?”

Aangre nodded.

“Aangre you didn’t have to.” Vansh spoke softly.

The man shrugged. “I know, but I thought maybe you remembering some good times will make you feel better. You know, boost up those positive vibes and accelerate the healing process.”

Riddhima laughed. “I’m sure they will do wonders.”

As Riddhima scooped some curry into her own bowl, Aangre walked back to the food cart.

“I also got your medicines.” Aangre placed the bottle of pills onto the tray. “You should be taking two each day; one in the morning and one at night, only after you have eaten. _Never_ on an empty stomach.”

Vansh smirked as he mixed his food together. “You better watch out Riddhima. Ghar mein ek aur doctor aa gaya hai tumhe competition dene ke liye.”

Riddhima rolled her eyes at him.

“I think I’m better off as a private investigator.” Aangre answered with a slight scrunch to his nose.

“Mein zara moonh haath dho kar aata hoon.” Vansh placed his bowl of food on the tray and excused himself to the bathroom.

Riddhima began scooping some of the red curry onto her rice. “Khushboo toh sach mein bahut achi hai Aangre. Kahan se seekha?”

“Thailand.” Aangre informed with a grand smile. “Jab Boss aur mein wahan gaye the, wahi se seekha tha.”

Riddhima smiled and began mixing her food.

“Acha Bhabhi, abhi mein chalta hoon. Kal subah milta hoon. Yaad se Boss ko dawai de dena.” Aangre said, taking a step back.

“Yes sir!” Riddhima gave him a mock salute.

With a laugh, Aangre left, closing the door behind him.

Riddhima took her first morsel and hummed in immense satisfaction. The jasmine rice infused her mouth with its fragrant, and the creamy curry coated her tongue with its delicious flavors. The fish was incredibly soft and tender, and the crunch from the julienned vegetables added a wonderful texture to the whole meal.

“I take it the food is good?” Vansh asked, walking back to the bed.

Riddhima nodded enthusiastically. “It is so good Vansh.”

Vansh smiled as he got under the covers and crossed his legs. “Maybe we should hire him as an official chef.”

Riddhima swatted him on the arm. “Tum kyun uski naukri badal ne pe tule ho?”

Vansh chuckled. “Oh come on Riddhima. I’m just increasing his talent pool.”

Riddhima didn’t believe him. “More like finding ways of not paying extra employees.”

Vansh gasped in mock offense. “Riddhima, why I would _never_.”

Riddhima broke out into a giggle while Vansh looked on, highly pleased with himself. Seconds later, he gave her a curious look. Riddhima startled when he lightly touched her cheek.

“Yeh tumhare chehre ko kya hua?” He asked, gazing intently at the cheek he had just touched.

Blinking in confusion, Riddhima glanced down as if she could see her own face. She touched her skin and felt the indents.

“Oh, shayad earring se nishan pe gaya hoga.” Riddhima explained. “Tumhare saath so rahi thi na toh…” She trailed off as the implication of her words hung in the air.

She looked the other way and Vansh ran the back of his index finger against her heated cheek. After a long stare, he directed his hands to her ear.

“Kya kare ho?” She asked.

“Removing the pesky earrings that dared to ruin your face.” He replied.

“Vansh, it’s okay.” She weakly protested. “Halka sa nishan hai, chala jayega.”

“Halka ho ya gehra, jo bhi cheez tumhe chot pahuncha thi hai, usse rehna ka haq nahi hai.” He spoke sternly.

Riddhima’s heart skipped a beat. Her fingers uselessly fidgeted over the sides of the bowl. Vansh returned his attention back to her earrings and worked on untangling the hook from her hair.

“Aahh, Vansh.” Riddhima squirmed when he pulled on her hair.

“Sorry,” He immediately apologized. “Yeh saari galti na iss earring banane wali ki hai. Bhale yeh kaunsa design hua jahan baali ko baalo mein latka di.”

Riddhima couldn’t help but smile at his innocent complaint.

“Tum bhi toh thode se gentle ho sakte ho.” She suggested.

Putting her bowl onto the tray, she took over and within seconds removed the hook from her hair. Holding the earring with the palm of her hand, she offered it to him with a raise of her eyebrows. Vansh glanced at it once, then looked back at her with a smile. He picked the earring up and watched it dangle in the air.

“Goodbye earring. This is the last day you will ever be used.” He kissed it and threw it onto his side of the nightside table.

“Vansh.” Riddhima scoffed in surprise.

He hummed in response and looped his arms around her neck so that he could take off the other earring. Riddhima stilled in his close proximity. She closed her hand into a fist in order to stop her rapidly beating heart. It didn’t work however. His lingering scent was overpowering her senses. She lifted her eyes and was stunned to see just how close he was to her. His bearded cheek was right beside her. All she had to do was move slightly forward and she could lay a kiss against it. Her lips slightly parted as her temptation grew strong. Would he even notice it if she did? She could probably excuse the act away by saying it was an accidental brush due to their closeness.

Daring herself to test the theory out, Riddhima had leaned forward, but at that exact moment, Vansh had pulled away. The second earring was brandished before her with a triumphant smile. She averted her eyes with a smile of her own. Looks like Vansh won that round.

As Vansh threw the second earring onto the nightstand, Riddhima picked up her bowl and resumed eating. Vansh too, did the same. She smiled when Vansh also hummed immensely pleased with the food.

“Aangre bata raha tha yeh khaana usne Thailand mein banana seekha.” Riddhima commented.

His mouth full, Vansh nodded in response. Swallowing down his food, he replied, “We went there years ago but it’s hands down one of the best trips we went on.”

Smirking, Riddhima said, “I bet.”

When she looked at him sideways, she saw Vansh’s face heat up in embarrassment.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that.” He weakly spoke.

Riddhima chuckled. “Hey, I’m not judging. A good time is a good time.” She mixed her food some more. “Besides, I’ve had a good time or two in Thailand myself.” She ate a spoonful of rice with a smug smile.

Vansh looked at her with a curious glimmer in his eye. “You’ve been to Thailand?”

Riddhima nodded. “It was during one of my years at med school.” She chuckled as old memories came flooding back to her. “It was one of the most stressful years of my life. Mujhe laga tha ki mein pass hi nahi hongi. But lo and behold, I did. With some pretty impressive marks I might add.”

Vansh chuckled. “Of course. Wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

Riddhima felt pride swell up in her heart.

“I assume you went with your friends?” Vansh asked, taking another bite.

Riddhima nodded, swallowing down her food. “I can’t even remember how many of us there were. Pehle toh sirf Sejal aur meine plan banaya tha. Phir Priya aur Sneha ko pata chala, and after that baat aag jaise phel gayi. There ended up being a good ten or fifteen of us I think.”

“You knew them all?”

She shrugged. “Kind of. I was mostly with Sejal.”

“Woh bhi medical parh rahi thi?” Vansh asked.

Riddhima shook her head. “She doesn’t have the stomach for it. Usne khoon ko dekha hi nahi ki pehle behosh hogayi.”

Vansh chuckled. “But you did an event management course too. Where did you even find the time for it with your med school?”

Riddhima shook her head. “Event management ka course meine apne undergrad mein kiya tha. Usse mujhe kaam karne ka license mil gaya tha and I was able to pay off the tuition for med school.”

Vansh smiled. “Kaafi smart ho tum.”

“Woh toh mein hoon.” Riddhima answered proudly.

“But it must have been really tough too. I mean, the fields are so different from one another.” Vansh commented.

Riddhima nodded. “So toh hai. But kya karti. Khud ko kissi bhi haal mein busy rakhna tha.” She tapered off as unwanted memories began to resurface.

Vansh, growing somber himself, asked her, “Aisa kya hua?”

Riddhima, sitting up straight, fidgeted in her seat. “Mujhe uss baare mein baat nahi karni.” To further prove her point, she ate a big spoonful of curried rice.

Though Vansh remained quiet, she knew this was a subject he wasn’t going to let go of that easily.

To divert his attention, Riddhima plastered on a bright smile, and asked, “So tum batao. Tum bhi Thailand gaye the. I’m assuming it was for both business and pleasure?”

She finished her question with a playful tease which made Vansh look away with a blush.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Vansh said, mixing the rice around.

“About which part?” Riddhima continued to tease. “The business or pleasure?”

“Both.” Vansh smiled back.

“Acha, at least yeh toh batao ki tum kahan gaye the. Phuket? Bangkok.” She snapped her finger at him.

“Haan.” Vansh finally relented.

“I knew it.” Riddhima said, immensely pleased with her guess. “Tum toh beach par bhi gaye hoge na?”

“Hmm.” Vansh answered as he scooped some more of the fish curry onto his rice.

“Mujhe bhi jaana tha.” Riddhima commented, slightly saddened.

“You didn’t go?” Vansh asked, mixing his food.

Riddhima shook her head. “Nahi. Ek toh mujhe swimming nahi aati, aur upar se jab sab ne plan banaya tha jaane ke liye mein bemaar hogayi thi. Pata nahi kya khaa liya tha, but pura din peth mein gadbad thi. Vansh, you have no idea mujhe kitna bura lag raha tha. Ek toh peth ne meri jaan le li thi, upar se ladkiyon ne baar baar pictures bhej kar.” She slightly twisted her body to face him, and asked, “Do you have any idea how _beautiful_ the beaches were? Paani aur asmaan itna neela, aur thodi bahut jo haryali thi uska toh kya hi kehna.”

Vansh laughed. “Tum phir kabhi nahi gayi?”

Riddhima shook her head. “Time hi nahi mila.” After swallowing down a bite of fish, she paused to think. “You know, I think Thailand was the last proper vacation I ever went on. Uske baad toh studies aur kaam mein hi ghus gayi thi.”

“How long ago was this?” He asked.

“I think at least five? Ab pakka yaad nahi. Jab pictures dekhungi phir yaad aa jayega.” She told him.

“Five years is still a long time. Tum kabhi stressed nahi hoti?”

Riddhima clicked her tongue. “De-stressed hone ke liye mera desh se bahar hona zaroori thodi na hai. Aur vaise bhi, mujhe akele ghoom na pasand nahi hai.”

Vansh gazed at her thoughtfully.

“Par tumhe toh aadat hogi na. Har jagah akele jaane ki.”

He nodded. “Haan. Well,” He slightly tilted his head, “Ab toh Aangre hamesha mere saath hota hai. But if not him, then koi na koi bodyguard toh rehta hi hai.”

Riddhima chewed her food carefully. For a moment, she had completely forgotten who Vansh was.

“Tumhe darr nahi lagta?” She quietly asked.

“Kis baat se?”

“You know, itni saari security ke saath ghumte ho. Aren’t you attracting more attention like that?”

Vansh thought for a few seconds before he answered, “Haan, but I’d rather have the extra security than be without them.”

“Tum exactly karte kya ho jiski vajah se tumhe itni saari security chahiye?”

The question had slipped out of her innocently, but the way Vansh’s eyes snapped at her, made her freeze in her spot. She braced herself for yet another strong reaction from him.

“The less you know about it, the better.” He replied.

Riddhima’s fingers relaxed around the bowl. She hadn’t expected such a soft response from him.

“Don’t you think I should at least know something?” Riddhima knew she was risking a lot by asking further questions but now that she had started, she couldn’t stop herself. “Mujhe haq hai jaane ka ki mein kaun se khatre mein par sakti hoon.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to you Riddhima.” Vansh replied.

“Vansh, I was shot. In our own home.” Her strong reminder silenced him. “Not to mention all the other bullshit that happened to me afterwards. Sone pe suhaaga toh yeh hai ki tumhe zeher diya gaya hai.”

Vansh’s eyes again looked intensely at her. Undoubtedly, he was reminded of the woman Riddhima had accused of poisoning him.

“You can’t possibly expect me to protect myself if I don’t know what kind of problems I could get into.” Riddhima quickly added so that Vansh didn’t blow up on her like he did in the morning.

“Tumhe inn sab ki fikar karni ki koi zaroorat nahi hai Riddhima. Mein hoon na tumhe protect kar ne ke liye.” Vansh tried to reassure her but she wasn’t convinced.

“Tumne kab protect kiya hai mujhe Vansh? Kissi ko protect karne ka matlab hota hai uske samne dhaal ban ke kare rehna taa ke uss par zaara si bhi karoch na aaye. Jaise meine tumhe protect kiya tha goli khaane se. Par tumne ek baar bhi protect nahi kiya Vansh. Tumne bas meri zakhmo par marham lagaya hai. Par uska kya fyada? Dard aur zakham toh mujhe phir bhi mile hai na?” Getting teary eyed, Riddhima lowered her head.

“Riddhima, I’m sorry.” His words came softly.

Riddhima shook her head. With a sad smile, she told him, “You know Vansh, jab tum so rahe the mein soch rahi thi ki bachpan mein meri bas ek hi khwaish thi. Ki kaash mera bhi koi bhai hota. Maa baap bhale hi kyun na ho, but at least ek bhai toh mil jaata. Woh hamesha mujhe protect karta.” A heavy lump began forming in her throat. She gave a dry laugh as if it would chase away the lump. “You know, mein thirteen years ki thi jab mujhe finally ek family ne adopt kiya. It was one of the happiest days of my life. I mean, do you know how rare it is for teenagers to get adopted? Vansh, mein orphanage mein tab se thi jab se mujhe bol na bhi nahi aata tha. Phir bhi nobody wanted me. Meine na jaane kitne saare bacho ko adopt hote hue dekha. Sab ko koi na koi family mil jaati thi sivaye mere. But I finally did.” She chuckled, as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. “Uss family mein sab the. Maa baap, ek choti si behan,” She looked down and heavily added, “Aur ek bada bhai.” Her hands went cold and clammy as dark memories came back in fragments. “Farq yeh tha ki woh mera bada bhai nahi kuch aur hi bana chahta tha.”

Her words hung heavily in the air. With shaky hands, she placed her bowl back on the tray. She bent her knees and hugged them to her chest.

“Did you not file a complaint?” There was a hard edge to Vansh’s question.

“Of course I did.” Her lips shook with her answer. “But mera yakeen thodi na hota. Woh family toh achi hai jinho ne mujhe adopt kiya. Varna kitne log hai jo teenagers ko lete hai? Saari galti toh meri hai. Mera ganda khoon finally jaag gaya aur ek masoom se nau jawan ko seduce karni ki koshish ki.”

Her fingers curled tightly into her arms as those awful incidents replayed in her mind.

In a more assertive tone, she told Vansh, “But don’t worry. Mujhe ab bhai ki zaroorat nahi hai. Jo bhi protection karni hai mein khud kar lungi.”

Vansh placed his empty bowl on the tray, and turned his body to face her. “I’m sorry about what happened Riddhima, but ab tumhe ek family mil gayi hai.”

Riddhima looked at him in disbelief. “Kaunsi family Vansh? Tum uss devar ki baat kar rahe ho who would have molested me on the cruise had you not intervened? Ya phir uss nanand ki baat kare ho jo baat baat pe mujhe taane marti rehti hai? Or are you referring to your aunt and uncle who don’t even want to look at me, let alone have a decent conversation? Oh no, I’m sorry. You must be referring to your beloved step-mother who has done everything in her power to weaken our bond.” Vansh opened his mouth to speak, but Riddhima carried on. “Mein bhi kya bol rahi hoon. Humara rishta tha hi kahan jo kamzor ho jayega.”

She looked away and blinked hard so that her tears didn’t fall.

“Daadi aur Siya toh tumse pyaar karte hai.” Vansh spoke, making Riddhima whip her head back in his direction.

“Meine shaadi Daadi aur Siya se ki hai ya tumse?” She snapped. “Mein apni puri zindagi sirf Daadi aur Siya ke bharose nahi beeta sakti Vansh.” Her eyes glistening, she looked away from him again. “Mein wahi rahungi jahan mujhe pyaar milega. Aur jahan nahi mila, well, tum toh already jaante ho ki mein kya kar sakti hoon.”

“Tum mujhe chod kar nahi jaa sakti.” Vansh asserted.

“Kyun nahi jaa sakti?” She asked, looking at him. “Tumne kahan mujhse pyaar kiya hai Vansh. Na humari shaadi ke waqt kiya hai, aur na ab. Tumne bas daraya, dhamkaya, aur na jaane kitni chot pahunchayi hai. Tumhi ne kaha tha na, ki jo bhi cheez mujhe dard deti hai usse haq nahi hai jeena ka. Toh agar mein kahun ki tumhara yeh aggressive attitude mujhe dard deta hai toh badal do ge?”

Silenced by her words, all Vansh could do was blink. It infuriated Riddhima greatly. How could he still not get it? She reached behind her kurti and pulled down on the zipper. Maybe if he saw proof of what he did, then he’ll finally understand. She yanked down her sleeves and revealed her bare upper arms. Eyes widened, Vansh slightly pulled back.

“Yeh badan par nishan tumne mujhe diya hai Vansh. Meri earrings ko toh tumne bade hi asaani se nikal ke phenk diye. Kya tum apne haathon ke saath bhi aise karoge?” She asked, knowing full well he would never do such a thing.

“Riddhima, I-” He blinked, “Mein-”

“Mujhe tumhara yeh violent behavior bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai Vansh.” She made sure to keep her voice strong. “Jab bhi tum aggressive hote ho mujhe meri bachpan ki woh saari yaadein yaad aa jaati hai jahan logon ne mere saath bura behave kiya tha. Warden, woh so called bhai, college ke perverted launde, sab ek ek kar ke mujhe phir se satane lag jaate hai.” She furiously swiped at a tear that had fallen. Yanking her sleeves up, she told him, “Meine apni adhi zindagi aise beetayi hai, baaki ki nahi karne wali. Time hai aur mauka bhi. Sudhar sakte ho toh sudhar jao varna tum par domestic violence ka case lagane mein zyaada waqt nahi lage ga mujhe.”

Reaching behind her back, she tried yanking her zipper up but it wouldn’t budge. She wondered if the cloth had gotten stuck in the metallic teeth.

“Mein madad kar deta hoon.” Vansh offered, slightly extending his hands. Riddhima eyed him suspiciously. “Tumhe dikhaye nahi de raha Riddhima. Mein kar deta hoon.”

Wordlessly, Riddhima turned around. She clenched her hands into a tight fist. His fingers brushing against her bare back were making her anger transform into a different kind of heat.

“I’m really sorry Riddhima.” He said, yanking the zipper fully down. “I know it’s not an excuse, but itne saalo se I’ve had to be nothing but hard and rough to everyone. Being soft, loving or caring simply wasn’t an option. These tender qualities are a sign of weakness in my world.”

Riddhima twisted her torso and gazed up at him. “Mein baaki ki duniya nahi hoon Vansh. I’m your wife. Treat me like one varna kho do ge.”

One hand slid up the side of her neck and gently held cupped her jaw. “Tum mujhse kho jao, aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta.”

Riddhima lowered her gaze to his lips. Then raising them back to his eyes, she challenged him. “Agar ho gayi toh?”

“Nahi hogi.” He leaned further down. “Mere hote hue you can never get lost.”

Riddhima wondered if there was a hidden meaning behind his words. Either way, it was too late. She was already losing herself in him. Why she had come to the mansion, what she had set out to do, the strong convictions and beliefs she had about him, they were all dissipating. And what did it take for that to happen? Him to gently rub his thumb against the underside of her jaw, and stare deeply into her eyes apparently.

“I’m losing myself Vansh.” She whispered.

With another gentle rub against her jaw, he whispered back, “Then let me bring you back.”

He leaned forward and connected their lips. Riddhima felt a warm tingle flow through her body. Her eyes had instantly closed and she leaned further back into his touch. She was sorely upset when he broke the kiss.

Rubbing her jaw again, he gently asked, “Are you back yet?”

Riddhima opened her eyes, and shook her head. “Bilkul bhi nahi.” Gently touching his throat, she added coyly, “In fact, mujhe lagta hai ki mein aur bhi door jaa rahi hoon.”

With a hint of a smile gracing his lips, he told her, “Well, we can’t have that now, can we?”

Riddhima shook her head. Cupping the side of his face, she led him down to her lips where she was eagerly waiting for him. His kiss was deeper than before and held a multitude of emotions that Riddhima didn’t quite know how to decipher. She turned in her spot and Vansh immediately placed her on his lap. Pressing her torso against his chest, he again kissed her deeply. His fingers pulled down on Riddhima’s sleeves and bore the same arms that she had shown earlier. 

Breaking from the kiss, Vansh looked at the marks his fingertips had left behind. He covered them with a gentle hand. He looked up at Riddhima who returned his somber gaze. He returned his attention to the imprints on her body and pressed his lips against them. Riddhima closed her eyes and curled her fingers over the cloth of her kurti. Each languid and hot kiss placed against her skin made her body tingle. It was as if on instinct that she fell back against the bed and Vansh hovered over her. He shifted and accidentally hit the tray of food.

Riddhima sat back up and glanced at the bottle of pills. “Vansh tumhari dawai.”

“Later.” Vansh’s kisses became more persistent against her neck. 

“But Vansh tumhe teekh bhi toh hona hai.” Riddhima managed to get out.

She leaned her body, trying to reach for the bottle, but Vansh placed her arm over his back instead.

“Teekh hora hoon.” He mumbled while kissing her some more.

Riddhima let out a hearty chuckle. “Vansh, you need medicines right now. Not sex.”

“I can have both.” Riddhima felt the way he smugly smiled against her skin. Kissing the base of her throat, he added, “Besides, don’t underestimate the power of sex.”

“Acha?” Riddhima teased.

Vansh nodded, adding further kisses. “Didn’t you know? Inn goli se bhi zyaada powerful hai. Mein toh kehta hoon inn karvi dawaion ko skip karta hoon and get straight to the good stuff.”

He buried his head in between her bosom and nibbled at the swell of her breasts.

“Vansh.” She moaned, burying her hand in his hair.

She wanted him to keep going but she also knew he had to take his medicines if he wanted to recover fast.

Pulling at the root of his hair, she lifted his head. She touched his swollen lips and sternly commanded, “First medicines.”

With a fiery look in his eyes, he told her, “After that you’re all mine.” Riddhima’s core throbbed at the implication of his words. “Bahane baazi bilkul nahi chalegi.” He caught her bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled on it hard. “Deal?”

Her pupils blown wide, Riddhima nodded.

Vansh grabbed the bottle of medicines, uncapped it, and popped a pill into his mouth. Riddhima offered him a glass of water which he downed in large gulps. Taking both the tray and glass from him, Riddhima twisted her body to place the two back onto the food cart. Vansh had reached out and with a single tug had loosened her hair from its tight bun. Riddhima looked over her shoulder at him.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “Now you’re all mine Riddhima.” She shivered. “I’m going to make you my wife just like you wanted.”

Riddhima turned in her spot, and cupped his face. She whispered his name, and Vansh slid his hands underneath her kurti. As he moved them upwards, her kurti lifted, and bore its hot skin to him. He removed her top and gazed upon her. The crimson bra she was wearing was fitted tightly against her breasts, and they made his eyes grow even hungry. Hooking his hand underneath one leg, he made her fall back onto the bed. Hovering over her, he leaned down and peppered her heated stomach with his wet kisses. Riddhima ran her fingers through his soft hair.

“Tell me Riddhima.” He mumbled in between kisses.

“What?” She incoherently asked.

Had he even asked her something? She hadn’t noticed. Riddhima rubbed her hooked leg against the back of his thigh.

“Tell me.” He mumbled again.

Irritated, Riddhima tugged his head upwards. “Tell you what?”

Vansh softly laughed. “Did you seriously not hear me?”

“No.” Riddhima replied, frustrated. “And why are we wasting time with stupid questions?”

Vansh laughed again, and kissed her on the lips. “As pleased as I am to know the effect I have on you, I need you to be in your full senses right now.”

“Mujhe nahi hona.” Riddhima grabbed his head and pulled him in for another heated kiss.

“Riddhima.” He growled as she broke the kiss.

“Baatein band.” She murmured.

She hooked her fingers into the opening of his shirt and ripped it viciously. A few buttons may have even popped but Riddhima didn’t care. They served their purpose of growing Vansh’s passion for her. She ran her fingers down her chest and openly stared at the expanse of skin he had always kept hidden from her. She slid her hand down and palmed his erection.

“Fck, Riddhima.” He gasped.

She peppered more kisses against his jaw. “Does that feel good?” Vansh nodded. She squeezed his erection and felt the full length of it. “How’s that?” She nibbled on his earlobe.

He could only give out a breathy moan in response.

“Touch me Vansh.” Riddhima breathed against his lips. “Ruk kyun gaye?”

Vansh pulled her onto his lap and with his hands on either side of her hips, he led her to a nice and slow dance.

“Yes.” Riddhima happily moaned.

“Riddhima, you didn’t answer.” He said, planting kisses alongside the swell of her breasts.

“What?” Riddhima asked, exasperated.

“Are you willing to have me as your husband?”

Riddhima stilled. With her hands looped around his neck, she gazed into his eyes.

“What?” She breathed, completely thrown off by his question.

“I’m going to make you my wife today Riddhima. Are you going to make me yours?” There was a seriousness to his tone that shook Riddhima.

“What do you mean?” She tried to lighten the mood with a light hearted chuckle. “We’re just going to have sex right?”

Shaking his head, Vansh swept her hair behind her shoulder. Riddhima gulped when he looked into her eyes. “I’m going to make you my _wife_ Riddhima.” Starting from the top of her head, he traced his finger down to her core. “That means I’m going to make _every_ single part of you mine. And I don’t mean just your body. That status, the respect, the _love_ that you want, my wife can only have it if she treats me as her husband too.” He bent his head and began nipping at her chest. “That means no more spying.” He hooked his fingers underneath her bra straps and pulled them over her shoulders. “No more lying.” He reached behind and undid the hook. “No more suspicions.” He glanced up at her. “Your utmost faith and loyalty should be only to me Riddhima, no one else.”

“And if I say no?” She asked.

Hovering over her lips, he whispered, “Then I will fck you into oblivion tonight, however I want, as many times as I want and that will be the very last time we’re ever intimate with each other.”

Riddhima’s eyes widened. He wouldn’t do that, would he?

”So Riddhima,” He continued to whisper along her lips, “what will it be? Just one night of hot sex or a lifetime worth of pleasure?”

“Vansh mein-”

“You have to decide and tell me now.”

“How shallow do you think I am?” She asked, offended. “That just for sex I would-”

“Sex is just the bonus sweetheart.” Vansh drawled. Pulling her bra off, he added, “The question is what kind of life do you want? One filled with pleasure or pain?”

“If you try to hurt me, I’ll just leave.” She challenged.

Vansh shook his head. “Agar tumhe jaana hota toh bahut pehle jaa chuki hoti. For example, Ganesh Chaturthi ke din when I choked you.” Cupping her breasts, he squeezed them. “Or when you got shot.” He twisted her nipples between his fingers until they hardened. “But you didn’t because you consider whatever reason you’re here for to be more important than your own life. And don’t even think about lying and saying you stayed because you loved me. I know you didn’t love me then, and you don’t love me now. Issi liye keh raha hoon, if you want me to treat you as a wife, then you better accept me as your husband.” He bent down and suckled on one of her breasts.

“Vansh.” Closing her eyes, she leant her head back and moaned.

Riddhima absolutely hated the predicament Vansh had put her in. How can he possibly threaten to take away the beautiful pleasure he was sending through her body in waves? But it wasn’t just that was it? This whole night he has been nothing but kind and caring to her. He joked and smiled, asked her questions about her life and earnestly heard the answers in return. Yes, he had still been elusive about the details of his work life but he had expressed concern for her well-being and safety. He saw the effects of his aggressive actions and attempted to make amends by showering her with love and kisses.

Isn’t this what she had wanted from him all along? To be more affectionate in his ways, and truthful in his words? He gave her a glimpse of it tonight. All she had to do was say yes, and he would be like this for the rest of their days.

She gasped when he bit her nipple then swept his tongue over it to soothe it. Riddhima leaned back on the bed and Vansh followed, not once breaking contact with her. Her core throbbed against his hard erection. 

They had barely even begun and he was sending her senses awry. How the hell would she manage to keep up for the whole night? More importantly, how could she possibly look at him for the rest of her days knowing that he would never touch her like this again?

She hooked her legs underneath the swell of his ass and led him to rub against her.

As he showed attention to her other breast, Riddhima got her answer. She would never be able to look at him the same way again. When he walked down the hallways, ate at the dining table, and _especially_ when they were in the bedroom, her mind would always drift back to tonight. Her lips would crave for his heated kisses. Her nipples would immediately harden in the anticipation of being suckled by him again. Her core would immediately get wet just from thinking about all the wonderful and delicious ways he could make her orgasm.

Vansh had called sex a bonus in their relationship. He had pointed out that there was no love between them. Riddhima agreed with him. There was no love between them right now. Just a heavy sexual attraction. But she didn’t see why they couldn’t make it grow into something more. Why couldn’t they convert their deep passion into a deep love for one another?

“What did you decide Riddhima?” Vansh asked, kissing along her neck. “Will you accept me as your husband?”

She opened her mouth to speak but he thrust his tongue in and kissed her deeply. Riddhima felt like she could melt into a puddle. She rubbed harder against him and decided it wasn’t enough. She removed his shirt and worked on removing his pants as well.

Once he finally parted, Riddhima managed to whisper, “No more lies.” She slid both his pants and underwear down over his ass. “No more suspicions.” Once the articles of clothing were removed, she pulled his body back against hers. “I want you to be truthful and honest to me Vansh. If you’re not-”

Vansh didn’t let her finish as he kissed her again.

Rubbing his hard erection against her wet core, he growled, “That’s not what I asked. Just a simple yes or no. Do you accept me as your husband, yes or no?”

“Yes.” Riddhima breathed.

Kissing down her chest, he said, “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes.” Riddhima spoke a little louder.

He spread her legs to reveal her glistening, wet core. “I still can’t hear you.” He caressed the inside of her thighs and laid hot kisses.

She tugged at the root of his hairs and placed his head directly at her throbbing core. The second his tongue came out and began licking her, she screamed out the answer he kept pretending he didn’t hear, “ _Yes! Yes, yes, yes!_ ”

Closing her eyes, Riddhima lifted her hips so that he could get good coverage. Not that he needed any help with it for he was doing a fantastic job in making her incredibly sensitive. It was when he began sucking on her that Riddhima gripped the bedsheets and cursed loudly. Her hips bucked up and further pressed against his skilful mouth. He gripped her hips to hold that position and swept his tongue up and down at a fast pace.

“Vansh!” She tugged at his hair, feeling waves roll over her.

Him alternating between sucking her juices and licking over her sensitive bud made Riddhima’s eyes roll into the back of her head. A few more licks over her bud finally sent her over the edge. She bucked her hips, and shook as her orgasm washed over her. She kept her hands over the side of his head to anchor herself back to reality. She felt herself clench as more kisses were pressed against her already sensitive area.

Opening her eyes, she saw Vansh kissing her stomach.

“Vansh.” She whispered.

He looked up with incredibly soft eyes. He pressed a hand against her cheek and she leaned into it.

As he soothingly rubbed her skin, she told him, “I accept you, Vansh Raisinghania, as my husband. You, and only you.”

He kissed her softly on the forehead. “And I accept you, Riddhima, as my wife.”

He leaned down to kiss her on the lips and it was one of the most erotic kisses Riddhima had in her life. It wasn’t just the taste of him that overwhelmed him, but it was the taste of her. Evidence of his most intimate activity was being transferred back to her and Riddhima reveled in it.

As they kissed, the promise of having their every night be as intimate as this, filled them with great excitement.


End file.
